On parie ?
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Ça avait commencé tout doucement. Cette histoire de pari. Pour finalement prendre une ampleur considérable. A leur dépend.


**Auteur :** Inrain et son dernier thème, après je vais me coucher

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** les deux zozos appartiennent à Shirow Miwa, et d'ailleurs c'est quand il veut pour la suite hein...

**Résumé :** ça avait commencé tout doucement. Cette histoire de pari. Pour finalement prendre une ampleur considérable. A leur dépend.

**Note :** sixième et dernier OS écrit pour la nuit du Fof. Thème "pari", de2h à 3h pour présenter quelque chose potable et ça l'est pas vraiment, mais enfin... Je vais me coucher, j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**On parie ?**

Ils ne savaient plus exactement comment ça avait commencé.

« De toute façon au shoot them all, je te bat comme je veux !

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux parier ? »

Ah si, en fait, ils se souvenaient exactement comment ça avait commencé. Par une dispute stupide. A la suite de cela ils s'étaient effectivement défier au shoot them all grandeur nature et avaient fait une véritable hécatombe dans les rangs d'un petit gang minable de dealer de cam. Au final c'est Heine qui avait gagné. Tout avait commencé comme ça.

Un jour Heine avec besoin d'un coup de main sur une mission un peu chiante, mais Badow n'était absolument pas motivé, il avait la flemme, soi-disant. Heine avait eu l'idée comme ça, d'un coup.

« Hey Badow ! Je parie que t'es pas capable de tenir une semaine sans tes clopes. »

Trop facile. Au bout de trois jours, Heine avait embarqué un roux au bord de la crise de nerfs et ils avaient bouclé leur mission en un temps record. C'est là que le jeu des paris débuta réellement.

Au début c'était une manière comme une autre de passer le temps. C'était surtout un moyen de se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

« Je parie que tu ne peux pas shooter cette fille d'ici. »

« Je parie que je m'en sors avec moins de blessures que toi. »

« Je parie que je devrais t'emmener à l'hosto si on sort d'ici vivant. »

Ils s'échangeaient un peu de tout. Des clopes, de l'argent, des fringues, des verres. Ça les amusait, l'un comme l'autre.

Et puis, cette histoire de pari prit une autre tournure. Beaucoup plus personnel.

« Je parie que tu n'as jamais aimé personne. »

« Je parie que j'ai eu plus de filles que toi. »

Des conneries du genre. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment le danger, où tout du moins, ils préféraient ne pas le voir. Ils avaient trouvé une manière détourné de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, d'avoir un prétexte pour abaisser ses défenses et de pouvoir, une fois de temps en temps, s'ouvrir et parler librement.

Sauf que parfois, les choses dérapaient un peu. Les paris devinrent une sorte d'arme de protection quand l'autre devenait trop curieux.

« Je parie que t'es qu'un enfant de putain. »

« Et moi je parie qu'on t'a fait des crasses quand t'étais môme. »

Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. On ne laisse pas les gens entre si facilement dans notre univers. Ils étaient déjà bien assez proches à leur gout. Ou peut-être pas assez.

La vraie dispute éclata un soir que Heine et Badow buvaient un verre chez ce dernier avec leur dernière paie, cadeau d'une mission brillamment menée. La discussion avait glissé on ne sait trop comment sur le passé de l'un ou de l'autre, sujet qu'ils n'aimaient pas spécialement aborder. C'est Heine le premier qui était devenu agressif fasse à la ténacité du roux suffisamment éméché pour ignorer ses menaces. Heine avait attaqué sur l'impuissance de son ami, qui l'avait très mal pris. Fierté d'homme parait-il. Quelque chose d'autre débuta ce soir-là.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de me baiser, Badow.

-Tu paries ?

-Oui. »

Heine avait perdu ce pari-là. Et de nombreux autres par la suite. Les choses tournèrent différemment, avec cette nouvelle dimension qu'avait prise leur « relation ».

« Je parie que tu n'es pas cap de me prendre dans cette rue. »

« Je parie que tu ne seras pas capable de te taire. »

Badow était sans doute le plus atteint des deux. Quelques soirées alcoolisées plus tard, ils prirent un tournant encore différent.

« Je pari que tu n'es pas capable de me dire que tu m'aimes. »

Heine avait disparu pendant plus de dix jours. Badow s'imaginait même qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais et cela l'emmerdait profondément pour une raison inconnue. Pourtant l'autre homme fini par réapparaitre, et, en dépit de tous ce que Badow avait pu imaginer, il perdit son pari.

« Et je dois te donner quoi alors ?

-Je veux que tu me le dises à moi aussi. Je veux l'entendre. »

Leur relation changea définitivement et du tout au tout. L'amour, l'espoir, tout ça… Ils auraient bien voulu y croire, au moins un peu. Mais on n'échappe pas à sa ville, au monde qui tourne de travers autour de soi.

Les missions s'enchainaient. Parfois ils réussissaient, parfois non. Parfois ils revenaient blessé, parfois non, grièvement ou non. Et parfois ils frôlaient la mort de si près qu'elle leur faisait un signe de main en souriant largement.

Ce fut une de ces fois-là que tout pris fin.

Un immeuble. 19 étages. Plus de munitions, plus d'armes. Une pièce, une fenêtre, une porte où se pressaient des dizaines d'enfoiré avide d'en découdre. Plus d'issue.

« Je parie que tu ne sautes pas, Heine.

-Je parie que toi tu ne sautes pas. »

Ça n'avait rien de très grave, rien de dramatique. Il fallait juste prendre une décision, faire un choix. Il fallait bien mourir un jour ou l'autre.

« Je parie que si je saute, tu me suis » avait lâché Heine, tout sourire, en basculant en arrière par la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait souri plus largement encore, satisfait, quand Badow l'avait suivi dans sa chute.

« Celui qui a gagné le dernier pari, c'est moi.

-Crois-moi, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

-On parie ? »

Pari tenu.

_Fin._

* * *

Mouais, je suis pas convaincu. Enfin bon, cet OS clot ma participation à la huitième nuit du Fof. Expérience géniale, à refaire ! Pour plus d'info, envoyer moi un MP


End file.
